Naruto: The Last Smile
by True Glint
Summary: One-shot. Just something that came into my head and wouldn't leave until I wrote it.


**A/N: Something that came to mind that simply wouldn't leave, so I wrote it. Not much else to say really.**

* * *

Naruto: The last smile.

Naruto Uzumaki. Chunin level ninja of Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves. Vessel of the nine tailed fox, Kyuubi - although unknown to him. Hero? No. Hated? Very much so. Happy? Hell no. His treatment had seen to that. This is his story.

Naruto never had an easy life. The village he lived in despised his existence. Only he didn't know of the demon sealed within himself. Everyone blamed him for the fox's actions all those years ago, they had to blame someone after all, right?

Mistreated, beaten, broken, scarred and violated, Naruto thought he had experienced it all. The Third Hokage, Sarutobi, seemed to be the only one who showed him a semblance of care. But he was hardly around to intervene with Naruto's life when things got bad.

Then it got worse.

A long forgotten treaty resurfaced that tied together the Uzumaki and Yamanaka clans in marriage, a tradition that had been put aside after the attack on Konoha by Kyuubi. It was decided that the tradition needed to be reinstated, forcing Naruto to marry Ino Yamanaka once they are both of age. Until that time they were to live together to form their life long relationship. Naruto was determined to honour this tradition for the honour of his clan.

Ino wasn't.

She put him through hell and back to get rid of him. She never spoke to him without a condescending tone, never praised anything he did or said. She never interacted with him except to put him down. She and Sakura had made it their goal in life to break Naruto until he was a husk of his former self. That was before the marriage agreement. Now it was mandatory for her.

They never walked together, never ate together. Naruto slept of the sofa each night while Ino had the bed, easily large enough for both of them. He only had three items that belonged to him: one change of clothes that he washed himself and two mementos of happier memories he held dear to him. Everything else in the house was Ino's. She refused to share anything with him.

It was two months into their 'relationship' when Naruto dragged himself in the door, Ino waiting for his arrival. As soon as he was in the house she sneered at him.

"Late again demon! I'm getting sick of watching your scrawny arse skulk through my door. Why can't you just lay down and die?"

Naruto, for the first time ever, didn't respond. His head was hung as he scraped past her and retrieved a bag that held his sparse items. He then turned around and went back to the door.

Ino caught sight of his face as he turned. His eyes were lifeless. His face haunted. His constant smile missing. Had she finally done it? She allowed herself a victorious smile as he took hold of the door handle again.

Naruto spoke, a horse whisper in the quiet house. "Ino. I am sorry I am such a failure to you. I know you hate me as much as everyone else. Just say the word and I'll be gone from your life, you will never see me again." He never once looked at her, his eyes glued to the door.

Ino faltered. She had broken him utterly, she could see that now. One word could send him into the oblivion she had wished for him. One word.

Her mouth opened, the one sound escaping her lips.

"Go."

Naruto nodded once before opening the door and stepping through. As the door closed, two things happened.

Ino celebrated. She had finally done it. All those pokes and jeers had paid off. No more demon to live with, no more blight on her life. No more arranged marriage to the enemy of Konoha.

At the same time as this, as the door closed, Naruto's heart shattered. His smile vanished. His eyes lost their fire.

He walked slowly, ignoring the taunts from the villagers as he passed them by, back to his old apartment. Only he found it utterly destroyed once he got there.

It had been reduced to ash and rubble. The final nail in the coffin for Naruto's love of Konoha. He turned and headed for the gate, his belongings forgotten by his old home. A solitary tear traced down his left cheek to fall unnoticed to the ground.

The guards at the gate paid him no heed as he walked past them, his headband dropped at their feet. He carried on walking through the trees until he vanished from sight.

For a whole day Naruto walked, his will completely shattered. He found a small cave and crawled inside, just big enough for him. He laid on the cold damp ground and allowed himself to sleep.

* * *

Sarutobi was the only one concerned by Naruto's sudden disappearance. He normally visited him in the morning once a week, that day was yesterday. His ANBU who were loyal to him and Naruto were searching the village but coming up empty. Kakashi had also joined the search.

The search perimeter expanded to cover the surrounding area, still nothing. Naruto was nowhere to be found.

Sarutobi sifted through the small bag of Naruto's things that had been recovered from his old home. He pulled out a small carving of a fox, a gift from the Hokage himself to Naruto when he learnt of his fascination with foxes. Ironic seeing as he head one inside him. For Naruto to leave such an item meant that things were bad. It didn't bode well for Sarutobi to think his adopted grandson had left Konoha, yet that was the only possible explanation.

"Naruto, wherever you are, come home..."

* * *

A week had passed since Naruto's disappearance. Said blonde was still in the cave, shivering with a fever that had gripped him caused by the cold wet floor. Each day sapped his flagging strength.

Within the seal, Kyuubi woke.

She, for the demon was female, felt the condition of her container. She felt his illness, felt his hurt and betrayal, and she felt his hopelessness. For such a soul to feel that much despair seemed unreal. She rose from the floor of her prison and barred her teeth at the seal.

She had to help him, she _wanted_ to help him. She wanted to see him smile again. She wanted to make him happy again. She wanted Naruto, _her_ Naruto.

Kyuubi slammed her youki against the seal, forcing it towards Naruto. She could do this. She had to. Her will amplified her power, straining the seal that held her back from him.

For three days Kyuubi kept up her assault. Each day brought Naruto closer to his death. Each day took him further away from her. She never relented, never rested. She had to get through to him, even if it killed her. She cared not for her life, she cared for his.

A small crack formed in the seal, reward for her efforts. Kyuubi focused her youki on the crack, weakening it further and expanding the fissure.

It was another day when her youki finally began to penetrate the seal. Snarling in victory she focused her youki on fighting Naruto's fever. It took her a day to stabilise him and a further week to remove the whole infection from his body.

She relaxed, exhausted but proud of her efforts. Even the death god seal couldn't hold her forever. She sent a tendril of youki out to Naruto again, coaxing him inside the seal. It took him another two days to recover enough before he was drawn before the fox.

Kyuubi looked upon her container, seeing the lifeless eyes and vacant smile. She wanted to change that but didn't know how. She would find a way, that was her vow.

Naruto stood before Kyuubi, not caring for what he saw. Kyuubi spoke.

"Naruto. You know who I am, you know where we are. For what little it's worth, I am deeply sorry you had to suffer on my behalf."

Naruto didn't acknowledge her words, still staring at the floor with his haunted expression.

"Naruto?"

Still nothing. Kyuubi began to wonder if she was too late to help him.

"Naruto, please! Say something!"

His head shifted slightly. "Kyuubi-sama."

Kyuubi blinked in confusion. "There's no need-"

"Kyuubi-sama." Naruto repeated. "Why are you sealed?"

This confused Kyuubi further. "You aren't aware of what happened on the day of your birth?"

"I am. But that doesn't explain my question. Why are you sealed?"

"I do not understand Naruto." She had no idea what he meant, nor what his purpose for that question was.

"Why are you sealed, Konoha still stands. You're task isn't complete."

Did he just say what she thought she heard? "Naruto. Are you suggesting-"

"Kyuubi-sama. I will release you from your prison. If I am to die, you should not be dragged down with me. Konoha awaits you." With that, he walked towards the seal.

"Naruto, stop! This will kill you!" He didn't stop. "Naruto! Please! Don't do this!"

He took hold of the seal, the paper thin to his touch. Exhaling once he ripped his hand down, tearing the seal from its place.

The bars exploded outwards as a massive backlash of youki flooded the area. Naruto was instantly banished from within the destroyed seal, Kyuubi herself was ripped out of the blonde.

Outside, the cave system was vaporised by youki. In its place stood the nine tailed fox.

Sarutobi felt the presence of the youki instantly. Gathering his ANBU and Kakashi they raced towards the source of the disturbance. They stopped dead upon seeing Kyuubi roar to the heavens.

"Kyuubi... Naruto! We've failed you..." Sarutobi dropped to his knees, his company also sharing in his despair. They simply watched as Kyuubi surveyed the area.

She found his body, cold and limp. She refused to leave him behind, refused to leave him dead. No, she was a demon, the strongest of her kind. She wanted Naruto, she would have him.

Konoha was a distant landmark to her, a bad memory that had resulted in this. They had killed her Naruto. But revenge was below her. No, Konoha would perish, but not by her paws alone. She had bigger plans.

She opened a gate to her home realm and stepped inside, Naruto's body wrapped in one of her tails. Sarutobi breathed a sigh of relief as the fox demon vanished, turning to dismay as he saw the body of his grandson carried by one of the tails. He wouldn't even be able to bury him.

* * *

Kyuubi laid herself down on the ground, Naruto resting on her tails bedside her. She would bring him back.

One tail, tipped in youki, touched the blonde's forehead. Her power discharged through him, triggering a multitude of changes. His muscles tore and reformed, bones shifting to new shapes. His face contorted as blonde fur burst from all over his body. His clothes were shredded, but his dignity was retained by his new fur. One tail emerged from behind him, coiling around in the air.

His heart restarted, his lungs filling with a sharp whoosh. His eyes opened.

Naruto bolted upright. He instantly saw his new form, but his attention was drawn to Kyuubi. She regarded him with a kind, warm smile.

"Naruto. My Naruto. You live again."

"Kyuubi-sama, how?"

"Call me Kyuubi, please. I brought you back Naruto. Although you are no longer human, as you may guess. You are now a demon, like me. If you wish, we can roam the realms for all eternity, side by side."

"No."

Kyuubi faltered. She hadn't expected this. "What?"

"I said no." Naruto faced her with eyes full of hate. "I will not roam anywhere with you. Not until Konoha pays for what they have done!"

Now she understood. Kyuubi smiled. "Of course Naruto. We can return whenever you like. We will let them burn together."

* * *

Three days later, Kyuubi returned to the Land of Fire. But she wasn't alone.

Sarutobi watched as Kyuubi approached his village, but his eyes were drawn to the second being beside her. Standing at the same gigantic size was a one tailed fox, covered in blonde fur. Except the colour and number of tails, it looked like a direct copy of Kyuubi. But Sarutobi knew who this second fox was. Even without the blonde fur, the blue eyes were obvious.

"Naruto..."

Konoha fell within minutes. Kyuubi and Naruto launching their devastating attacks upon the helpless villagers, civilian and ninja alike. Naruto cared not for who he slaughtered, they had killed him inside long ago. This was the repayment for all the hate they gave him. They called him a demon, now he was one thanks to them. They had created the very thing they already thought he was.

Once the village was dust and ash, Naruto turned to Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi, I would like to take up that offer now. If I may."

Kyuubi smiled again. "Of course Naruto. You needn't ask."

* * *

Kyuubi and Naruto returned to her realm once again. Upon arrival, the blonde fox turned to his crimson companion.

"Kyuubi, why did you do all this? Why didn't you simply let me die?"

"Naruto. I have been with you all your life. Even if I couldn't intervene or contact you, I have seen, heard and felt everything you have. I came to the conclusion the day you left Konoha that I harboured deep feelings for you. Naruto, I want to make you happy. I want you to live a life you deserve. I want to live that life with you." She pushed her muzzle forwards so they were inches apart. "Naruto, I love you."

Naruto stared at the vixen before him, digesting her words.

Love. The one thing that eluded him. All he knew was hate.

Resentment.

Loneliness.

Despair.

Pain.

He knew these. Yet Kyuubi was offering friendship, care, love. He didn't know these feelings, not personally. He had seen others that experienced this and often imagined himself on the receiving end, but that was a while ago. And now he had that chance for all those and more to be his.

He stared at Kyuubi before pushing his head forwards, twisting so his muzzle grazed along side hers. One blue eye met one crimson one, inches apart.

"Kyuubi. I am yours. No one else has shown me what you have or what you offer. No one ever wanted to. I am yours, for all eternity."

Kyuubi smiled again before twisting her own head and making their lips connect. Her tongue met his as they danced in each others' mouths. She felt happy knowing she had him, finally able to give him the life she felt he deserved. Free from loneliness with her companionship. Free from despair with her comfort. Free from hate with her love.

They broke away, Kyuubi still smiling. Naruto looked upon her as he felt his internal wounds begin to heal. His heart began to piece itself back together, new warmth filling his body.

His eyes glinted. His smile returned.


End file.
